Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can solve every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from the Elite Gear Shop in their EPF Spy Phone. During the Field-Ops you find out EPF secrets, like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF Antenna and the red couch in the Lodge Attic contains a hidden device. The Field-Ops ended when Herbert has destroyed the EPF Command Room as part of Operation: Blackout, and were replaced with In-Game Missions in April 2013. On April 8, 2013, it was tweeted by Polo Field that Field-Ops might be returning in the future. List of Field-Ops Mini-games There is a different game for about every other field-op. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, 8, 11, 18, 22, 29, 33, 45, 47, 53, and 104. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7, 10, 12, 14, 16, 20, 24, 26, 30, 48, 55, 59, 64, 66, 70 and 74. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. This mini-game appears in a Card-Jitsu Power Card. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 6, 9, 13, 15, 23, 43, 49, 69, 76 and 106. Crack the Code! You have to crack the code by selecting a symbol. Once you click "Scan", red/yellow/green light appears. Red means that symbol is not in any of the slots and that it is wrong. Yellow means that symbol is the right symbol but is in the wrong spot. Green means that symbol is correctly placed. If player gets 4 green lights, the Field-Op is completed. It is similar to a game in the The Veggie Villain. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 17, 19, 25, 27, 31, 38, 46, 51, 63, 65, 72, 75 and 78. Repair the System! You have to control the machine passing all the red switches by pressing the keys at the bottom left of the screen. You only get five chances to input the codes so utilize the chances and finish it before you have to use all five chances. This mini-game appears in Field-Op 21, 28, 32, 52, 61, 67, 71 and 73. Targets! You have to input the X and Y coordinates to locate and destroy the targets. This is the newest Field-Op mini-game, and was released Thursday 10th, March 2011. This Field-Op mini game appeared in Field-Ops 35, 44, 54 and 62. Spin Maze This game was only in beta team testing. You have to first build the gears, then let your robot hop onto the gears, and when you press a button the robot hops to another gear until you reach your target. Beware! All of this is under a set of time and if you're not careful you can fall off the gear and will have to start again! Decrypt the passcode This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 34, 42, 50, 56, 58, 68, 77 and 103 SWF: Passcode Decrypt Crack the lock This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 36 and 60 Match the frequency This mini-game appears in Fields-ops 37, 39 and 40 Target in range This mini-game only appears in Field-op 41 Gallery Assignments File:Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment_1.png|First Field-Op assignment File:Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op assignment File:fieldopassignment3.png|Third Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop4.png|Fourth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth Field-Op assignment File:field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp7.png|Seventh Field-Op assignment File:Field_op_7.PNG|Eighth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_8.png|Ninth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_9.png|Tenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp11.png|Eleventh Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp12.png|Twelfth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop13.png|Thirteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp14.png|Fourteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp15.png|Fifteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp16.png|Sixteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp17.png|Seventeenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp18.png|Eighteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp19.png|Nineteenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp20.png|Twentieth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp21.png|Twenty-first Field-Op assignment Field Op 22.png|Twenty-Second Field-Op Assignment Field Op 23.png|Twenty-Third Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 24.png|Twenty-Forth Field-Op Assignment Field Op 25.png|Twenty-Fifth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 26.png|Twenty-Sixth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 27.png|Twenty-Seventh Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 28.png|Twenty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 29.png|Twenty-Ninth Field-Op Assignment Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment 68.png|Sixty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment File: The last field op.png |The last thing the field ops the screen had been destroyed. Field op mission 2.jpg|Field-Ops In The Spy Phone. Minigames File:Field-ops-mission_1.png|Destroy the circuits! File:Field_op_mission_2.jpg|Power up the chipset! File:BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! File:fieldop17complete.png|Crack the Code! File:Repair_The_System!.png|Repair The System! Others File:CPwikifeildops804PTrefrence.PNG|Field-Op 80 referencing Puffle Trouble. File:Cpwikifeildopserror.PNG|An error on Field-Ops 80. Yesyesyesnoops.png|The proof that they will not return. Trivia *Field-Op stands for Field-Operation. *In the French version of Club Penguin, Field-Ops are called "Special Operations" *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field-Op 5 being related to the Music Jam 2010.) *On May 3rd, 2012, Field-Op #80 referenced a short that came out on the same day. *On September 7, 2010, five stamps based off of Field-Ops were released, which included the Field Agent stamp, Special Agent stamp, Special Forces stamp, Elite Protector stamp, and Island Guardian stamp. Names in Other Languages SWFs *Accept Field-Op *http://play.clubpenguin.com/en/web_service/epf.php?field_op=0 Games *Crack the Code (Portuguese) *Repair the System (English) *Destroy the Circuts (English) *Your Orders Computer (English) *Chip Maze Category:Games Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Missions Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Operation: Blackout